After All
by macie41
Summary: Monica's a celebrity chef and Chandler's a famous TV star. They have been best friends forever. Does it have to stay that way? Things unraveled leading her to try and leave everything behind. How could she when she's reminded of it every single day? I don't know if that summary was sufficient. Feel free to check it out, maybe you'll like it. ;)
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Hey, there! So I'm back again with a yet another story. This idea has been bugging me for a while and I just had to write it. I know, I should have probably updated one of my existing fics instea d(especially TOW The Secret Admirer which have been on hold for more than a month already), but I tried and I just couldn't finish an update for one of them yet. As of now, they're all still works in progress. I've been contemplating on my ideas on how to continue those stories so it mi_****_ght _****_take me a while. I'm choosing which story path would be the best. ;)Moreover, I just started a new term at University and I'm currently writing my thesis so I'll be much busier. When I have spare time, I write fiction and it relaxes me a little. I would like to thank all of you for all the reviews you have been writing for me in all my stories. They really make my day. :) It feels nice to not only write for the purpose of releasing some stress, but to also provide others with entertainment. haha. I'll do my best to continue writing chapters that would make you wanna read more ;) Wish me luck in my thesis! :D_**

**_So here's the new story. It's AU once more. Monica's a celebrity chef and Chandler's a famous tv star. They have been best friends forever. Does it have to stay that way? _**

**_Sorry for my long note. _**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Please fasten your seat belts, we will be landing on JFK International Airport in 15 minutes. This has been flight PJ136 from Paris to New York. Thank you for flying with us." The pilot's voice rang through the speakers. She immediately sat her son to his own seat as told. Her four year-old son Daniel spent most of the flight seating on her lap because she was seated beside the window and he wanted to watch the clouds as they pass by. "You need to go back to your own seat, Dane. We'll be in New York soon." She told her son as she placed a kiss on the little boy's head. "Okay, mommy." Daniel simply said with a small smile. "Are you excited to see your Grandma Judy and Grandpa Jack? You'll get to see your Uncle Ross and cousin Ben too." She asked while locking the child's seat belt. Daniel nodded with a huge grin. He was truly excited to meet the rest of their family. Even though they lived far away from each other, Monica always made sure that they are in constant contact with her family. Her parents even visited them in Paris when Daniel was just two years old. Monica was relieved to know that Daniel is excited about this big change in his young life. However, Daniel's smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong honey?" Monica asked worriedly. "What about my daddy, mommy? Will I meet him?" The little boy asked innocently. Monica was feeling guilty seeing the hurt in her son's eyes. "We'll see, honey. We'll see." Sometimes she asks herself if she made the right choice; if everything would have worked out unlike what she believed.

The little boy had ocean blue eyes and sandy brown hair just like his father. There is no doubt that he is Chandler's son.

She would always find herself looking back at that fateful night...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Flashback - Five Years Ago_**

They were laying on their backs cuddled close to one another. Their feet were sprawled over the edge of the bed, his arms wrapped protectively over her body and her hands resting affectionately on his chest. If strangers were to see them in their positions, they'd think that they were seasoned lovers. But no; Chandler and Monica are just friends, the best of friends for that matter. They have always been incredibly close, sometimes even too close for other people's comfort but the two don't mind. It's like second nature for them to act intimate with each other. No one else understand each other like they do - even their own boyfriends and girlfriends. Maybe that's the reason why both of them can only count their serious relationships with only one hand. Their partners would always seem to back away, after witnessing the way they treated each other. There was this one time when a girlfriend of Chandler even made him choose between her and Monica and he immediately chose the latter. It is truly baffling why the two haven't crossed the friends and lovers line yet. Instead, they seem content with just playing around the line, jumping over and under it.

They were celebrating. He just inked up a deal for a new big-budget film while her restaurant was given a five-star rating. They didn't plan to celebrate alone in a hotel room, but Chandler surprised Monica. He already felt bad for missing the ceremony, because he had to go to a meeting. So, he called her assistant and asked where Monica was. Being a hotshot celebrity, and knowing their intimate friendship, the hotel immediately gave him her room number. He brought her a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate he knows she loves.

"Chandler!" She immediately hugged him as she saw him appear from the back of the door. After a little lingering kiss on the cheek and a tight bear hug, she invited him inside.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting." She asked while she set two glasses for them.

"I flew in right after the meeting. If I couldn't make it to the party, might as well make it to the after-party. And congratulations, I know you'd knock 'em right away. You're an amazing chef, Mon." He said smiling. He removed his coat and laid it over a chair and took the glass of champagne.

"Thank you, you're the sweetest! I'm just glad you made it. I don't have food left-over from the party, though. How 'bout we order some room service?"

"That would be great, I'm starving!" He said, rubbing his tummy.

She ordered an exquisite dinner for the two of them. She was too busy preparing excellent meals for her guests but she didn't have a chance to sit back and enjoy some of her own.

"Hey, what about you? You were in a meeting for a project,right?"

"Yeah, I just got season three booked."

"That's great news! Now, we have the more reason to celebrate."

The evening went by in a flash; there were a silly card game, Chandler's sarcastic remarks and a bright sky full of stars. Both of them had to much to drink that the night of supposed celebration took another direction.

_**(A/N: Okay, so I originally wrote the following in what I believe is "drunk text' but I changed it. So, please just imagine then saying said lines drunkly. :)) So now back to the story...)**_

"They're beautiful, right?" Monica said in a sluggish mumble while seating on Chandler's lap. They were seating on a bench in the balcony and she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yes, they are. Look at that Mon, it's smiling." Chandler laughingly said while pointing at what he claims to be a constellation. "They're still not as beautiful as you though." He added.

"Heyy, if I'm so 'beautiful'-" she said, making air quotations on the last word; "-why don't I have a boyfriend?" She asked in a desperate tone. Sure, she was glad of all the accomplishments she has, with her career being as great as ever; she was living her dream. But, there is still a big void in her heart. Being an amazing chef is not her biggest dream; being married to an amazing husband with wonderful kids is.

"I don't know why you don't have a boyfriend, Mon. You know, you should have a boyfriend. You're amazing, you're smart, you're sexy. I mean who wouldn't want you?" He let them stand up and hugged her tight, all the while, rubbing her back in circles. She went back inside the room.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better... Because you're my best friend." She took another glass and drank another shot of alcohol.

"Okayy. Maybe, we have enough of that." He tried taking the glass from her before she took a last gulp.

"Hey! You're not the soberish person in the room too you know. You're hammered as hell too. Give me that!" She said, irritated. But, ended with what seemed to be a laugh-cry.

"Come on now, Mon.. What the heck. You ask who wants you? I want you." He said out of the blue.

"Whaaaat?" She said, shocked, despite being in her obvious drunken state.

"Heyy, I don't like repeating what I said. So you should take notes, people! Anyways, how 'bout we just dance instead?" He said, walking wobbly towards her. He took her hand and she gave it.

He held her closer with his arms all around her waist. He took away one of his hands to place her arms around his shoulders. His chin was on her shoulder and he took in her scent. She smelled like an angel and he felt like he was floating in heaven. Her face was against his chest and she could feel the beating of his heart following a rapid rhythm. He was rubbing circles on her back again and she could feel shivers down her spine once more. They settled in a smooth, slow dance.

"But, we don't have music, silly?" She said in a chuckle.

"Don't you hear it?" He asked, still not holding back.

"What are you talking about?" She repiled.

"You hear the music? Or else why would you be dancing as synchronised with me?"

He was right, it was oddly unsettling that she knew just how he would sway his hips or when he'll turn her around right at the moment. They were dancing in one slow motion that she could actually feel the beating of her heart setting at the pace she felt in his own just moments ago.

They continued dancing as the heat of the ardent spirits they've just consumed started seeping through their line of judgment. This made him courageous as ever, and he let it dictate him. He found himself lowering his hands that were once on her waist, bringing them down to her hips. Still swaying to one rhythm, he laid a hand on her butt. This brought out a small gasp from Monica but instead of reacting negatively, she responded with pulling slightly on his hair, playing with the strands one by one.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered into her ear. He let go of her and stared right into her eyes.

"You're not looking so bad yourself either. Your eyes are so pretty." She said back.

He kissed her and she did not dare protest. They thought it would feel weird but it didn't. It felt good, as if it was one of the things that they should have done way before in their lives. His shirt was now hanging off his back and the top of her dress was now to her waist. They kept their focus on each other, only stopping to take quick short breaths. Right now, Chandler was only aware of his shirt hanging off his back and the woman below him. He was insatiable. He kissed her lips, her jaw, her neck but he keeps on coming back to her lips. Monica felt the same, all her thoughts were wired into this cloud of desire. She suddenly wanted him; she wanted her best friend; and it sure was very clear that he did too. They fumbled each other's clothing, removing every article until they both found themselves completely naked.

They made love that night, all the passion that built up through the years of being so close yet so far all laid out.

She awoke in the morning with a throbbing pain in her head, recalling fuzzy memories of the events last night. She struggled to tap the other side of the bed, expecting him to be there. He wasn't.

* * *

_**A/N: So, there's the Prologue. As always, please tell me what you think so I'll know if I should write more of this or not. Thank you :)**_


	2. One

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I had a long break yesterday and I was done with the revisions I needed for the day so I figured I'd update it. I'm not so thrilled about this chapter. I don't know... But, it'll answer some questions. So, here you go. :)**_

* * *

"Monica!" shouted Judy as soon as she spotted her daughter coming out of the gates. Daniel was holding on tight to his mother's hand and seemed to shy away from his grandparents when they approached them.

"Mom! Dad!" She hugged her parents. Daniel just stayed behind his mother, clutching her legs and bowing down. "Dane, honey? Say hi to Grandma and Grandpa." She gently placed a hand on her son's shoulder and brought him front. Daniel was still looking away, with an obvous pout on his face. "I don't know why he's so shy, he told me that he was excited to see you guys." Monica explained. "Maybe he's just tired from the trip." Jack commented. "Don't worry buddy, we'll be heading right home, and you can rest okay." he said turning to his grandson, while giving the little boy a pat on the back. "You've grown so much, Dane. It seems like you were just a baby when I last saw you. Oh look at you, with those chubby pinkish cheeks." Judy gushed over his grandson. "My God, he looks more and more like Chandler everyday." She turned to her daughter in a whisper. This gave Monica goosebumps.

"Okay, I think that's all of your stuff Monica." Jack said as he finished loading the luggage into the trunk. They rode the car and drove towards the Geller's house in Long Island. It was already dark out since Monica chose a late flight. The streets that they passed by were very much familiar to her. Some things have changed, but it still reminded her of the past she left behind. It was all so surreal. She didn't ever think that she'd be coming back again. At least, this soon. She doesn't know if she could face him again after what happened. Her thoughts were broken by a tug on her shirt.

"Mommy! Look, it's daddy! Why does he have a big picture on the wall? Is he staying in New York too?" The little boy who was rather quiet suddenly said excitedly. Monica looked to where he was pointing and she saw what he was talking about. It was a picture of Chandler on a billboard in Times' Square. The man was smiling from ear-to-ear while holding out some sort of snack product on one hand and a thumbs-up sign on the other.

Monica did not hide his father's identity from Daniel. She regularly showed him a picture of his father to remind him that his father loves him. She told Daniel that sometimes daddies need to live very far away because they can't stay in one place for so long. Of course, the four-year old bought it. But then again, Daniel would catch her mother crying while looking at a picture of his daddy which brings out a lot of questions from the little boy.

Monica wanted to hate Chandler. She would be lying if she said that not once did she have the urge to punch him on the face and scream out all the hurt that she's been keeping all these years. But, how could she? Every time she looks at her son her heart softens. It was like seeing a young angelic version of Chandler. He doesn't know it, but she is thankful to him for giving him Daniel. Sure, her life took an unexpected turn but she wouldn't exchange having Daniel in her life for anything. Could things have been less different has she made the decision to stay? Yes, it would have. But, you can't bring back those years once they left you.

"Okay honey, don't get too excited. It's bad for you. Remember the last time when Mommy had to bring you to a doctor?" She told her son. "Okay, mommy. But, will we meet my daddy, Mommy? Will we go to him, grandma? Please?" Daniel once again asked her mother before turning his attention to Judy. Judy just gave a clueless look at Monica and shrugged at Daniel. "I'm sorry honey. I think daddy's very busy." Monica said to her son. The little boy's face immediately fell. "But, we're in one place now. Why can't I see him? My friend Robert has his daddy in one place and he can see him. Doesn't my Daddy want to see me? Did I do something bad?" Daniel began to cry. "Oh no no. Daddy loves you honey." She could feel tears starting to form in her own eyes too. "But he doesn't want to see me..." Daniel said in a muffled voice. "He wants baby...He just can't right now." Monica tried to reassure her son. She made it a point for Daniel not to have any resentment towards his father.

The truth is, she doesn't really know if Chandler would want to meet his son. A part of her believed that he would. In the long time that she has known Chandler she had been aware of his soft spot for kids. Sure, Chandler has some issues with commitment but he can be man enough to assume his responsibilities. However, this belief of hers was broken the moment she found out that he left her all alone after that night.

When they arrived home, Daniel was already sound asleep so Monica carried her immediately to their room. After which, she settled down and had a talk with her parents about her situation.

"So, what will be your plan, darling? Judy asked her daughter.

"If it's okay with you, we would like to stay here for awhile until I find my own place. Is it also okay with you if I leave Daniel for you to look after sometimes?" Monica asked, a little nervous.

"Of course honey, you're always welcome here. You can stay as long as you want. We aren't that much busy anyway and we'll take turns too. Even Ross and Rachel can help." Jack said.

Monica was worried about seeing Rachel again. Rachel is one of her closest friends. She was her bestfriend in high school. They drifted apart for sometime but they reconnected when Rachel started dating Ross. She isn't only nervous about meeting Rachel again, but the whole of their tight-knit group. Before things got complicated, the six of them: Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler and Monica would hang out all the time. They were all involved in Hollywood at some level and they are the only true friends that she can say she had in the business. She feels guilty for leaving them without saying goodbye. But she made a choice.

"Thanks dad. I'll start looking for a job tomorrow. And uh... I need to tell you one more thing. There's another reason why I went back. I mean, my job in Paris was really great. They understood that I needed to take care of my son..."

"What is it, honey?" her parents inquired.

"There's uh...there's something wrong with Daniel..." Monica said, distraught.

"We came back here because he needs surgery...he has holes in his heart. He had them since he was a baby but I did not have enough savings yet. The doctor said that he can survive without surgery at least up until he's eight. He gave him some treatments and I was given some precautionary measures like making sure he doesn't get so worked up...But there was this big scare recently, apparently the hole got larger in a faster rate than expected. So the doctor advised that we should probably speed up his operation..." Monica explained while trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, Monica...Why didn't you tell us before? We would have helped you right there and then. But, we're here now. We'll help you in any way you can." Judy told her daughter.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad. And I'm sorry too. I've risked my son's life for so long..."

Monica got a job a week after arriving. She contacted her headhunter friend Nancy and she was given a job as a head chef at a newly opened restaurant. Monica has some excellent credentials that's why she was immediately asked for when people found out that she was back. People were asking questions as to why she suddenly stepped out of the limelight and she would always say that she needed to explore more opportunities outside of the country. She didn't mention that she has a son, not that she was hiding him. She just wanted to protect him.

Monica and Daniel went grocery shopping one Saturday afternoon. Daniel was very eager to pick up everything that he thought was delicious. "Mommy can we have-" Daniel started counting his fingers."-ten of this? It looks yummy." Monica looked over her son who was struggling to carry ten bottles of 'YooHoo' all at once. It was Chandler's favorite chocolate drink. "They come with funny straws!" Daniel said in a huge grin. He's not only growing to look more like Chandler, he's acting like Chandler too. "Okay Dane, but always ask Mommy first before you drink one." She said as he helped him place them inside the cart. "Yay! I promise, Mommy."

"Monica?" She stopped dead on her tracks. She knew this voice.

* * *

_**A/N: And stop. I could have revealed who the person was but I decided against it. Anyway, at least there's something to look forward to. So yeah, please share your thoughts. Thank you so much! :) I'll go back to my day job now. **_

_**P.S. I realized I wrote Judy a little more supportive than she usually is. It wouldn't hurt to have a nicer Judy though.**_


	3. Two

_**A/N: *comes out from hiding place* Hello guys! I guess the first chapter left you with more questions and I'm sorry about that. This will answer some, and probably leave you asking more. I would like to thank you for your reviews. **_

_**I would like to give a special shout-out to Monica for the detailed review she gave. I realized some of the characters decisions are uncharacteristic of them but sometimes people make decisions that they didn't know they were capable of. Sometimes, we make a choice and regret it afterwards but we just have to deal with it. I plan to explain the reason for the events that conspired between Monica and Chandler in the future chapters.**_

_**Anyway, here's the mystery person...**_

* * *

"_Monica?" She stopped dead on her tracks. She knew this voice._

She turned to face the man. She least expected to see him enthusiastic in seeing her, but it turned out the complete opposite. "He-hey!" he hugged her excitedly, to her utter surprise; but then she gave in and hugged him back. They were good friends after all.

"Monica, it's really you!" The man said when they let go. "It's been so long, we thought we'd never see you again. We missed you so much, Mon. Thanksgivings just weren't the same without your cooking!"

"It's nice to see you, Joe. I missed you guys too." Monica said with a hearty smile. she looked down on Daniel who was once again crept behind her. The little boy kept a shy face and occasionally stole glances on the friendly unfamiliar man.

Once the happiness of the sudden reunion wore off, Joey voiced out his resentment about the way she left the group five years ago. "But Mon, you just left...You know, we were so lost. You didn't say goodbye. We didn't know why you left, and we had all this thoughts coming into our mind of what could've happened. We talked to your parents and they just told us that you were in Europe and that you had to take a job. We asked if we could have your contact but they wouldn't give us anything. We thought that you were mad at us. We felt bad, especially Chandler." _Especially Chandler_.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through the guilt. I know I should have told you guys. I really care about you. I wasn't thinking straight. I got scared, so I tried to run away from everything." Monica tried to explain. Joey bore a hurt expression on his face, but Monica could see that he was trying to be understanding.

"We really got hurt Mon, but we love you so much for us to stay mad at you for so long. The guys are going to be so happy to know you're here. But wait, are you gonna stay for good?" Joey asked, hoping that they would have all the time to make-up for five years of friendship which they lost.

"As of now, yes. I think so..." She looked down at Daniel with concern and Joey realized that he didn't notice the little boy the time they were talking.

"Uhh, Mon...Who is this little boy who's been hiding at your back?" Joey inquired.

Monica whispered something into Daniel's ear and led him to face Joey. "Oh, I'm sorry. Joey, I'd like you to meet Daniel, my son. Daniel, say hi to Joey." She introduced the two and Joey bent down to shake the boy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Joey. My name is Daniel." The boy said in his adorable little voice. Joey found little boy's courteousness amusing. "Wow Mon, he's very polite." Joey commented. "How old is he?"

"He just turned four last month." Monica said. "Four. Monica left five years ago. So she got pregnant that's why she left?" Joey thought. "Hey little buddy, just call me your Uncle Joey. Is it okay for him to call me uncle, Mon?"

"Yeah, I guess he can." Monica said with a small smile. "Uh, Mon...Where is Daniel's father?" Joey finally asked. Strangely enough, he noticed that the boy looked very similar to someone they all knew so well. Then again he thought this suspicion to be impossible; or at least, very unlikely. If something as huge as this happened, he believes they would have known.

"He's not here." Monica simply said. She didn't want to deal with telling just yet. Chandler, at least, deserves to know first.

"Oh okay." Joey said. He wanted to ask more but he figured his questions will have to be answered another time. Maybe it was better for her to tell the story to the gang.

"I guess we'll head now. We have to check-out more stuff. I promise I'll try to make it up to you guys." Monica said. "Oh, and you're still after the same grocery list, I see." Monica said as she happened upon the contents of Joey's cart. There were a number of six-pack beers and big bags of chips and chocolates among others.

"You know it." Joey responded before bringing out a piece of paper and pen. "Wait, Mon. Could I have your contact number and address? We would love it if you could hang out with us. Or we could visit you sometime."

"Okay, sure." She wrote her cell number and the address of the apartment she and Daniel temporarily live in. Monica leaves Daniel with her parents in Long Island during workdays. She would go home after her shift on Thursdays and they would go back to the Manhattan apartment on the next day. "Oh, why are you in New York by the way? You still live in LA?" Monica asked while handing him the paper.

"I'm visiting my parents. And yeah, we all still live in LA. We visit New York every third Friday of the month, though. We would always hang out on Central Perk and do some usual New York stuff the rest of the weekend. It just feels nice to lay low and go back to the simpler times." Joey said. The four of them; Joey, Chandler, Ross and Monica were friends way before they got their tickets to fame. They all lived in the Village. Joey and Chandler were roommates while Monica lived in the unit opposite theirs. Ross on the other hand, lived in the building across the street. Rachel was Monica and Ross' childhood friend but they fell apart and reconnected in LA. They met Phoebe in LA and discovered that she traced back from New York too, so they easily hit it off.

"I see. Well, it's nice to see you, Joey." Monica said sincerely and they once again pulled for a small hug. "I'll call you, Mon. See you, buddy." Joey said while waving goodbye to Monica and Daniel.

A few days after the encounter, Joey told the story to the rest of the friends. Joey, Phoebe, Rachel and Chandler were all hanging out at Chandler's place.

"Guys, you would not believe who I saw at a supermarket in New York.." Joey started.

"Who is it Joe?" Rachel asked.

"She's someone we'd never thought we'd see again." Joey said.

"Oh at least we know that it's a 'she'. Spill it out, Joey!" Phoebe said a little annoyed.

"Alright! I saw Monica and she's not alone." Joey stated. The girls let out a small gasp. Just as Joey said Monica's name, Chandler entered with a tray of drinks in hand. Chandler had to compose himself before carefully setting down the tray.

"Monica? As in our Monica?" Chandler asked nervously.

"Yeah, man. How many Monicas do you even care about?" Joey said with a shrug.

"Good point." Chandler said. "And you said she wasn't alone?" he added.

"Yeah, she has a son. You should see the kid, he's really cute." Joey said. "_Great, she's married."_ Chandler thought.

Chandler remained silent the rest of the discussion.

"I can't believe Monica got married and she didn't invite us." Rachel said disappointingly.

"Well it makes sense. One day, she was just gone in our lives. She didn't give out a proper goodbye." Phoebe commented.

"Yeah, not even to Chandler." Rachel commented. The three of them looked at Chandler and the latter kept a tense look on his face.

"She said she was sorry for leaving us like that. She said she just had to deal with some things. And that she feels really bad." Joey continued.

"Well, if she really cared she should have contacted us at least once." Rachel said.

"Yeah, it hurt when she left without saying goodbye, you know. It's hard dealing with the press too, because of her sudden disappearance." Phoebe added.

"I know, I told her how hurt we felt too. She said she's going to try and make it up to us. I also don't get why she didn't bother letting us know where she went or at least to tell us she's alive. But, I could see that she's gone through some pretty serious stuff. She said she missed us and I know we miss her so much too. I got her contact and she said we could call her anytime." Joey said.

"Well, I guess...But, it's just so hard...She says she missed us but it didn't seem like it." Rachel said.

"She's got a lot of making up to do, that's for sure! I guess I missed her too...How long's it been?" Phoebe asked.

"It's been five years." Joey stated.

"Wow, that long." Phoebe remarked.

"Yeah... So, it's okay if she could join us next time?" Joey asked.

"I guess we could give her a chance." Phoebe said.

"Yeah., I can't believe we'd ever be complete again! Gosh, I'm going to cry." Rachel said, teary-eyed.

"But of course, it wouldn't be easy at first. We'd have to adjust again. But, I'm glad too." Phoebe said.

"This is great guys." Joey responded.

"But wait what if she leaves us again?" Rachel said sadly.

"She said she might stay for good this time." Joey responded.

"Well, that's good to know." Rachel said. "When did she arrive by the way?" she inquired.

"She said she came back about a month ago." Joey answered.

"That long? Ross is supposed to say everything to me. I can't believe he didn't tell me!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I don't know if Ross knows, Rach." Joey said.

"Of course she knows; he's her brother. Oh, he's going to get an earful from me about this!" Rachel hissed. She went to the other room and started dialing Ross' number.

The evening went on as they would always spend their bonding nights. Chandler, who was noticeably quiet during their discussion about Monica was now more involved when they changed topics. Rachel and Phoebe left earlier than Joey and Joey saw this as a chance to talk about something that has been bothering him ever since that day he saw Monica again.

"So…Monica has a son." Chandler said matter of factually.

"Yeah…Hey, there's something I need to tell you. I just didn't want to talk about it with the girls around." Joey started.

"What is it Joe?" Chandler said curiously.

"I don't know if something 'happened' between you and Monica before she left but man…that kid, he looks like you man." Joey said.

"What?" Chandler, who was listening intently simply said. Flashbacks of their night five years ago were now filling his head.

"Chandler?" Joey asked him with brows furrowed, when he noticed that Chandler was just staring blankly.

"Uhh… Yeah, why?" Chandler managed to let out.

"Like I said, the kid looks like you man. He's got your eyes, he's got your hair, and he acts a little like you too. He even loves YooHoo." Joey explained.

"Why can't people who aren't related have the same interests? Kids love chocolate. You love YooHoo too." Chandler said defensively.

"Not as much as you do. Anyway, I don't know anything about you doing it or having a child or something –" Joey said casually.

"Joe!" Chandler said.

"What? I'm just making assumptions based on what I saw. I think you should call her. You know, you were so quiet when we were talking about her earlier that I'm beginning to think you know more about why she left. Here's her number and her address. Why don't you catch up?" Joey said while handing out a piece of paper to Chandler and grabbing his coat. "I'll head out, man. Thanks, again. I still have a date."

"You got a date at 11:30? Chandler asked incredulously.

"Well, it's not much of a date if you know what I mean, it's more of a-" Joey explained.

"Yeah, I got you Joe." Chandler stopped him.

"Okay. Call her man." Joey said before driving away.

Chandler sat on the balcony of his bedroom later that night, puffing on his cigarette once in a while. He has tried to quit smoking sporadically through the years. During the times when he's deep at thought or when he's faced with a tough decision like now, he would always give in the temptation. He had the piece of paper Joey gave him on one hand, staring at the numbers written on it. He has stared at it too long that he could actually see the digits swirling in his head.

He tried looking at the dark blue sky, seeking solace from his jumbled thoughts, but it just reminded him more of his dilemma. The stars were shining bright just like the way _her _eyes sparkled that night. He never forgot about that night and he regrets not having the guts to deal with the consequences that bore through it.

_"They're beautiful, right?" Monica said in a sluggish mumble while seating on Chandler's lap. They were seating on a bench in the balcony and she had her arms wrapped around his neck._

_"Yes, they are. Look at that Mon, it's smiling." Chandler laughingly said while pointing at what he claims to be a constellation. "They're still not as beautiful as you though." He added._

He laid on his bed trying his best to sleep be he just couldn't. His mind was going in overdrive; thoughts of everything that had been, things that would've been keeping him company.

Chandler got up the next day after having barely an hour of sleep. He spent countless hours of the previous night contemplating before arriving at a decision. He dialed the phone, eager to make sure that this time he would set things straight.

"Hello. Yes, I would like a ticket to your latest flight to New York please."

* * *

_**A/N: And that's it for the second chapter. I know, it's still a little vague but it will all make sense in the future chapters. Please leave me your thoughts. Thank you! :) *goes back to my hiding place***_


	4. Three

_**A/N: Hi! Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter. So today was a holiday for me and I had freetime. My country celebrated it's 116th Independence Day. Also, advance Happy Father's Day! This goes out to all the fathers in your life.**_

_** I dedicate this to my dad who died when I was three. Although I barely recall memories of him, I love him so much. I would give anything to even have one more day with him...**_

_**Anyway, here is the next one...**_

* * *

It was Monica's day-off. She and Daniel were spending the day at their Manhattan apartment before going to Central Park later afternoon with Ben. Daniel was busy coloring shapes on a book while Monica was working on next week's specials at the restaurant. Ross was going to drop Ben off after lunch.

They were eating lunch when they suddenly heard knocking on the door. "Huh, Ross isn't supposed to arrive until 2:00." Monica thought. "I'll just check who's on the door honey, okay?" She told Daniel with a small smile. "Okay, mommy." The little boy responded before having a cheeky grin on his face. This did not go unnoticed by his mother. "Uh-uh. You finish all your vegetables, young man. And do not dare throwing them out, I'll be checking the trash." Monica warned her son. The little boy just sighed.

"I'm coming!" Monica shouted at the person behind the door when she heard him knock again. "Ross, I wasn't expecting you this-" She was shocked to see who it was.

"Cha-Chandler?" Monica said softly. A wave of emotions rushed through her as she felt her heart racing. She wasn't ready for this. Yet.

"Monica." He replied. Chandler had a look that can be painted as a mixture of guilt and longing altogether.

Both of them just stood there silent. Chandler prepared a speech during the long flight but now through the mess that's going on in his head, his mouth couldn't seem to comprehend the right words to say.

"How?" Monica simply asked, while trying to shield herself from Chandler's gaze.

"Joey...He told me you came back." He replied. She answered with a slight nod. Monica has thought about this moment before and the way it turned out to be is unlike how she pictured it at all.

Chandler was just about to say something when a little voice suddenly joined them in the room. "Mommy, I finished my lunch already. Why are you taking so long? Where is Ben?" Daniel said as he approached his mother.

The little boy dropped his drinking cup when he looked over the person at the door.

His eyes were still wide open when he started breathing heavily. He has dreamed of seeing his father for as long as he can remember. When the first shock was over he broke into a huge smile. "OH MY GOD! You're really here! Why didn't you tell me, Mommy? Why?!" Daniel exclaimed while jumping up and down. "Daniel, calm down." Monica told her son nervously.

Chandler just stared at the little boy, studying his features. It was scary. He felt like he was looking though a mirror with his young self. He felt goosebumps creep over his skin.

"But Mommy, he's here! Daddy's finally here!" Daniel was starting to cry happy tears of joy. He was starting to get exhausted from all the jumping he had done, but he can't help it. He was incredibly happy.

_"Daddy_. Am I really his daddy? The boy recognizes me as his father and I didn't even have an idea that he exists. It's all so unreal. This is all too much. Why didn't she tell me?" Chandler thought.

"Daniel!" His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Monica's horrified voice. Daniel who was just beaming with excitement was now on the floor laying unconscious.

Chandler quickly approached Monica. The latter was crying hard, holding her son and trying to get the boy to be awake. "His heart...he's sick...I don't want anything to happen to _our son_ Chandler..." _Our son..._

Without another word they rushed to the nearest hospital. Daniel was immediately administered oxygen and after undergoing various treatments and tests, was cleared from a critical state.

"Ms. Geller, your son is gonna be fine." The doctor informed Monica.

"That's great news Doc, thank you so much!" She let out a sigh of relief before shaking the doctor's hand, tears running down her face out of happiness.

"Although, I'm afraid it's temporary. This is a big warning sign of further complications that may arise from his condition. I'm aware that you were given an advise to speed up his operation. He badly needs it now for we can not risk another episode like this. It would be best if he could undergo surgery within the next two months." The doctor replied.

" It was actually the reason we came back here. I already secured a referral to Dr. Watson, it's just that I don't have enough finances." Monica replied. She feels horrible for not being able to help his son sooner.

"Well, I hope for the best Ms. Geller. I'm sure there would be someone who could help you out. For the meantime, please just make sure to take extra care of Daniel. I will be heading now, I just got beeped."

Chandler was waiting outside during the time, feeling agitated. The thought of being a father makes him feel uneasy; being responsible for another human's being life when he couldn't even figure out his own. It didn't help either that he didn't have the best relationship with his own father; having one of the worst childhoods anyone could have. Still, when he thought through it, he realized that it wad in fact a good thing.

Oddly enough, knowing that he is a father is starting to feel great. Maybe it was the way the face of the little boy, who he'll now acknowledge as his son, lit up the moment he saw him for the first time. It was the child's innocence and sheer joy that struck him. He hoped so dearly that Daniel was okay, that he could be there for his son.

He quickly stood up when Monica came out of the room. "How is he?" He asked.

"Daniel's fine, for now. He needs an operation as soon as possible."

"When is the operation?"

"I- I don't know yet. I can't set a date because well... I don't have enough money..." Monica replied feeling ashamed.

"Let me handle it." Chandler said sternly.

"What? No, I will not let you do that, Chandler."

"You will allow me because he's my son. That's what you said, right? I'm his daddy?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, Daniel is...your son." Monica affirmed. They have a lot of issues to discuss, but they can't deal with it now, with their son's life hanging in the balance.

"Wow. I mean...I realized I am when I saw him and then he called me Daddy...and you slip out that I am... But you, saying it once more; it's just too real..." Chandler trailed off.

"Thank you for taking it fine." Monica acknowledged.

"It actually feels weird that I'm not freaking out. But, ever since I met him I feel like I love him already. I honestly do. And that I can do this. I think I'm ready. So please, Monica - please let me help our son. Please make me a part of his life." He ended with a plea.

"I will let you be a part of his life. I never hid you from him. He had always known that you're his daddy. He loves you. You can get involved as much as you want. I just can't let you spend so much. I will handle it. I have raised Daniel on my own his whole life."

"Why are you being so stubborn, Monica? I told you I will take care of it. I appreciate you letting me be a part of his life. I want to be a good father - to be always there when he needs me in any way I can. This is just one tiny step. It's just money. I want to save my son. I want the chance to spend the rest of my life making it up to him. I have already missed the first four years. I don't plan on missing more."

Monica was touched. She had been constantly afraid of the way Chandler would react about having a son. That's why she didn't dare to find out. She dwelled on what-ifs; but took it upon her to never have regrets.

"Thank you, Chandler." Monica said before breaking out into a small smile. It was the first time he had seen that beautiful smile of hers in years and it still hit him hard on the chest. God, how he missed her. He ruined it the last time and he hoped that he would have a second, the right chance. Not looking forward to a third; for he doesn't want to let go.

Daniel was still sleeping so Monica took it as an opportunity to call Ross and her parents about what happened. Chandler asked if he could stay in Daniel's room and watch him to which Monica agreed to.

Chandler sat beside Daniel's bed, carefully observing the little boy. He couldn't believe that this little child was half-him and half- Monica. He thought that the boy was perfect; with his ocean-blue eyes and brown hair. Others told him that Daniel was a mini him; though a much more cuter version. The truth is; it was the boy's smile and spirit who were much more like Monica's, that stood out the most.

"Daddy's here now, Daniel. And I'm not going anywhere. Daddy will take care of you." He said before kissing his son's head.

* * *

_**A/N: Once again, please leave me your thoughts. There's more to come. I'm not sure of when I could update again. I would like to thank you for your patience despite the big gaps in updates. :)**_


End file.
